You are my special one
by Valuable Shicchi -Valshe
Summary: ShikiRima    Cinta antara pelayan dengan Ojou-sama. siapa yang tau kalau ada yang tidak senang dengan mereka berdua?    My firts Vampire Knight fiction. revuew please...


Naluri authorku kumat lagiiiii

Ada yang mau Hurt/comfort? Ternyata lebih gampang buat hurt/cpmfort dari pada bikin yang humor ataupun lemon or bloody. Fic ini terinspirasi waktu Shicchi mikirin Shiki melulu -blush- uuuh, entah kenapa suka banget sama karakter Shiki. tentang Rating masih T karena belum cukup umur, yang cetak tebal itu falsh back yaw :3

Enjoyed

**Vampire Knight belongs to Hino Matsuri**

**I don't own Vampire Knight**

Walaupun hubungan kami hanyalah antara seorang majikan dan asisten pribadi, tetap saja aku dan dia berbeda sekarang. Aku selalu gugup jika memanggil namanya, apakah ini efek samping ketika kau tumbuh menjadi seorang remaja?

WARNING

(sedikit) OOC, AU, Typo (always) berserakan,

Flamer is no appreciate, happy reading, don't like don't read, but REVIEW!

Shicchi Kurosaki Present:

[Kimi wa tokubetsu na mono]

**You're my special one**

Matahariyang tadinya tertidur kini telah bangun dan bersinar terang menggantikan sang bulan yang semalaman menggantikan cahaya matahari walaupun cahaya bulan itu tidak seterang matahari.

Wanita itu membuka matanya. Mata biru crystal itu terbuka menampakkan setiap kerlipan matanya yang indah hingga siapa saja yang akan melihatnya akan terpukau dengan ciptaan-Nya yang sangat sempurna ini.

"Hari pertamaku belajar di Cross Academy, hummm… apakah Shiki akan datang ya?" tanya wanita berambut oranye menyala itu. Rima Touya.

"Aku tak sabar ingin bertemu, Shiki …"

**Chapter 1 : My feeling towards him**

Rima melangkahkan kakinya menuju gerbang Cross Academy. Didepan pintu itu sudah ada Ruka, Aidou dan Akatsuki yang melambaikan tangannya seolah mengatakan kepada Rima untuk mempercepat langkahnya.

"Kau terlambat lima belas menit, Rima. Dari mana saja sih?" tanya Ruka sambil melihat jam tangannya. Rima hanya memasang wajah tersenyum.

"Hummm, baiklah waktunya kita ke aula sekolah," kata Ruka. Mereka berdua hendak memasuki ruangan itu namun kemudian mereka menyadari kalau belum semua temannya berkumpul.

"Matte, dimana Ichijou-kun?" tanya Rima sambil mengelilingi sekitarnya dan juga teman-temannya.

"Ichijou? Ah, dia bilang dia agak terlambat sedikit karena harus melakukan sesuatu," kata Aidou sambil mengibaskan rambutnya.

"Sou ka? Lalu, bagaimana dengan…. Shiki…kun?" tanya Rima sambil memainkan tangannya.

"Heeee? Kenapa kamu jadi salah tingkah begitu, Rima-chan? Ada apa dengan Shiki dan kamu?" tanya Aidou sambil melirik Rima.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya berfikir kenapa sampai sekarang dia belum datang, terakhir kali aku bertemu dengan Shiki itu tiga minggu yang lalu," kata Rima mencoba mengubah atmosphere disekitarnya menjadi tenang.

"Hummm…. Baiklah, kata Ichijou-san dia bersama Shiki." Kata Akatsuki sambil membaca SMS dari Ichijou barusan.

"Oh…" kata Ruka mengerti.

"Shiki…"

* **You're my special one ***

Rima's POV

Kali ini kami berempat sedang berbaris di ruangan aula Cross Academy. Sekolah yang amat sangat digemari oleh kalangan remaja. Selain fasilitasnya yang luar bisa bagus, ada juga tempat asrama, dan terbagi atas dua kelas, yaitu kelas siang dan kelas malam.

Aku dan yang lainnya memilih kelas malam. Seragam kelas siang dengan kelas malam berbeda. Dan biaya untuk kelas malam sangat mahal, mungkin karena ini siswa kelas malam cukup populer di sekolah.

"Rima, nomor kamarmu 405," kata temanku Aidou-kun. Aku hanya mengangguk. Dan satu lagi, siswa kelas malam dapat memiliki kamar VIP tanpa harus sekamar berdua.

"Nee, Ruka. Jika kau kesepian dikamarmu, telfon saja aku, aku akan segera datang." Kata Aidou pervert.

"Dasar! Aku tidak akan pernah memintamu untuk menemaniku!" kata Ruka sambil menggiring kopernya menuju pintu yang ada di samping kamarku.

End of Rima's POV

Kini mereka semua terdiam dikamar masing-masing. Dikamar 405, Rima Touya menghela nafas kemudian merebahkan badannya ke kasur empuk itu.

"Shiki… sampai saat ini aku belum melihatmu, kau ada dimana?" tanya Rima sambil memandang keluar jendela. Kemudian dia membuka kopernya kemudian mengambil sekotak chocolate pocky.

"Shiki…" katanya lagi.

Tok Tok Tok…

"Masuk!"

Seseorang membuka pintu kamar Rima, dengan warna rambut yang cukup pudar, mata abu-abu yang berkilauan dan indah itu menatap sendu kearah wanita yang sedang memandang jendela luar tanpa melihat orang yang baru datang.

"Rima-ojousama…" kata orang itu memulai pembicaraan. Tak lama kemudian, mata biru crystal itu bertemu dengan mata crimson yang indah itu.

"Kenapa lama sekali…" kata wanita itu sambil mengarahkan matanya melihat sosok laki-laki yang baru saja memanggilnya tanpa sedikitpun mengubah posisi tidurnya.

"Shiki…."

* **You're my special one ***

Ditempat lain, lebih tepatnya diluar Cross academy kini seseorang sedang menatap sebuah foto perempuan sebagai target berikutnya.

"Hmmm? Kau yakin dia?" tanya orang berambut ikal kecoklatan.

"Iyap. Dia adalah anak pengusaha kaya Touya Moori yang telah mengacaukan rencana kita untuk memeras keluarga Sara Shirabuki," kata orang yang ada didepannya.

"Hmm… kalau begitu, bolehkah aku 'mencicipi' nya?" tanya orang yang memegang foto perempuan itu.

"Terserah! Yang penting keluarga besar Touya merasakan apa yang kita rasakan. Terinjak-injak bagai sampah! Dan aku ingin melihat… bagaimana seorang Touya melihat anak kesayangannya telah dihancurkan," kata orang itu sambil tersenyum licik.

"Baiklah, akan kubawakan dia kepadamu secepat mungkin." Kata orang itu sambil berlalu dari hadapan temannya.

* **You're my special one ***

"Shiki…" kata Rima menatap mata abu-abu Shiki yang berkilauan. Sosok Shiki yang kini mendekati Rima kini duduk sujud di karpet tepat di depan Rima.

"Berhenti sujud didepanku. Aku tak mau kalau yang lain tau Shiki itu pengawalku," Kata Rima calm.

"Kenapa Ojou-sama? Bukankah seorang pengawal harus tetap sujud didepan tuannya?" tanya Shiki masih dengan keadaan sujud. Tubuh Rima gemetaran. Dia mencoba menahan air matanya yang ingin membasahi pipinya. Tak sanggup menahan gejolak, dia hempaskan badannya kedalam pelukan Shiki.

"O…ojou-sama…" kata Shiki kaget ketika perempuan mungil itu memeluknya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian…" kata Rima sambil memeluk Shiki dalam-dalam seolah-olah jika dia melepas pelukannya maka Shiki akan pergi. Shiki kemudian memeluk Rima sambil mengusap kelapanya.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkan Ojou-sama, sudah tugasku melindungimu." Kata Shiki. Rima hanya mengangguk, dia kemudian mengambil sekotak chocolate pocky kemudian membuka bungkusnya, kemudian mengarahkannya ke Shiki.

"Nee, Shiki… aaaa," kata Rima. Seolah-olah memory mereka berdua kembali berpitar.

"**Shiki…" panggil Rima yang sedang duduk di tepi air mancur disekitar halaman rumah keluarga Touya.**

"**Ada apa, Rima-Ojousama?" kata Shiki kemudian mendekati Rima. Shiki melihat Rima sulit membuka sekotak chocolate pocky pembeian Shiki. **

"**Ahahaha, anda tidak bisa membukanya ya, Ojou-sama?" tanya Shiki sambil mengusap kepala Rima yang mengangguk. Kemudian dia membuka bungkus coklat stick itu dan mengarahkannya ke Rima.**

"**Nee, aaa…" kata Shiki. Rima kemudian membuka mulutnya dan memakan stick itu.**

"**Oishii ka?" tanya Shiki. Rima langsung tersenyum sambil mengangguk seolah setuju dengan perkataan Shiki.**

"Aaaaaaa," kata Shiki kemudian menggigit chocolate itu. Rima yang memandang Shiki langsung blushing. Seolah-olah raganya tidak punya nyali untuk memandang orang yang menjadi pengawalnya selama sepuluh tahun ini.

"Ojou-sama, aaa…" kata Shiki mengarahkan stick itu namun tidak dengan tangannya, melainkan dari bibir tipisnya yang memukau membuat Rima seperti kepiting dalam jus tomat.

"Shiki…" kata Rima, namun kini seorang Shiki dengan gentle menarik pinggang Rima untuk lebih mendekat dengannya. Bersentuhan. Rima langsung mengangkat wajahnya dan bertemu pandang dengan Shiki. Dia merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang. Perlahan semakin dekat Shiki menggigit Chocolate pocky-nya hingga hampir bertemu dengan bibir Rima namun…

"Shi…shiki…" kata Rima kaget ketika Shiki melepas gigitannya dan membantu Rima berdiri kemudian mendudukkannya di tepi ranjang.

"Aku tidak akan menyentuhnya, Ojou-sama… itu bukan hakku," kata Shiki kemudian membelai rambut depan Rima dengan kedua tangannya, membingkai wajahnya dengan lembut.

"Tapi… Shiki…" kata Rima sambil berdiri kemudian memeluk Shiki. Kini mata crimson Shiki membulat kaget.

"Tenanglah, Ojou-sama… aku akan tetap melindungimu," kata Shiki melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Rima.

* **You're my special one ***

"Ught…" Rima terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia lihat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga sore. Dia duduk sebentar dikasurnya sambil mengucek matanya.

"Shiki…" desahnya sambil mengingat kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu, seketika wajahnya memerah dengan perlakuan Shiki tadi.

'Dia… hampir saja menciumku tadi…' gumamnya sambil mengepalkan tangannya dan melengketkannya di dadanya sambil merasakan jantungnya yang berdetak kencang.

"Rima, kau masih tidur?" tanya sebuah suara dari luar. Dan itu suara Ruka.

"Tunggu sebentar. Aku ingin ganti baju dulu," kata Rima kemudian berlari menuju lemari pakaian.

.

"Nee, gerbang menuju kelas sebentar lagi terbuka. Pasti akan ada siswi kelas siang yang akan berteriak," keluh Akatsuki.

"Mereka ingin memuji ketampananku," sela Aidou membuat Ruka menjitaknya.

"Ittai," katanya. Sementara Rima hanya berjalan disamping Ichijou dengan wajah biasa saja.

"Dimana Shiki?" tanya Ichijou kepada Rima.

"Dia dihutan dekat kelas kita, katanya ingin bertemu seseorang," kata Rima sambil menunduk.

"Wah, Shiki ingin bertemu seseorang? Hmmm, apakah pacarnya masuk kelas malam juga yah?" tanya Aidou yang ternyata mendengar percakapan mereka.

'Ught!' kali ini dada Rima terasa sesaknya bukan main. Begitu mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir Aidou.

'Ba…bagaimana kalau mereka benar?' tanya Rima dalam hati.

"He… hey, itu bukankah Shiki-senpai? Dengan… oh! Ya ampun! Itu kan Kurenai Maria? Apakah mereka pacaran ya?" tanya salah seorang murid yang berasal dari kelas siang. Mendengar hal itu Rima langsung mengarah ke tempat Shiki dan Maria sedang duduk bersama. Tampak wajah Shiki yang datar seperti biasanya bersama Maria dengan sifat childish-nya.

"Shi…Shi...ki…" Rima langsung terkejut kemudian menjatuhkan bukunya. Disebelahnya, Ichijou memperhatikan gerak-gerik Rima yang perlahan tubuhnya bergetar.

"A…aku ingin kembali ke kamarku dulu, ada yang ketinggalan." Kata Rima sambil berlari menjauhi Ichijou diiringi teriakan Ruka yang memanggil nama Rima berkali-kali namun tidak ditanggapi.

"Ri...Rima-Ojousama?" gumam Shiki kemudian menyadari kalau ternyata ada Rima yang menyaksikan mereka berdua.

"Nee, Sen-chan… kau masih mau mengejarnya?" tanya Maria sambil menatap Shiki dengan tatapan menusuk. Shiki bingung, yang ada dibenaknya hanyalah ingin mengejar Rima namun tubuhnya berkata lain.

"Ught!"

"Rima… sudah menganggap Shiki sebagai orang terdekatnya," kata Ichijou sambil berjalan mendekati Maria dan Shiki.

"Takuma-san?" tanya Maria sambil tersenyum dingin.

"I…ichijou, apa maksudmu?" tanya Shiki sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di bangku yang dia duduki.

"Rima menyukaimu," kata Ichijou singkat membuat mata crimson itu membulat. Maria hanya tertawa kecil sambil duduk dengan kedua telapak tangannya sebagai tumpuan kepalanya.

"Hoo, sudah terbongkar ternyata, hihihi… nee, Takuma-san juga menyukai Rima-chan 'kan?" kata Maria sambil mengeluarkan ketawanya yang khas.

"Sayangnya dia menolakku dengan cara yang halus,"

"**Daisuki da, Rima-chan…" kata Ichijou. Lawan bicaranya, Touya Rima langsung menunduk.**

"**G…gomen ne, Ichijou-san… a…aku tidak bisa menerima perasaan itu," katanya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.**

"**Kenapa? Apakah karena ada Shiki Senrei? Kau menyukainya?" tanya Ichijou sambil mengelus kepala Rima. Seketika wajahnya menampakkan effect kemerahan di pipinya. **

"**Shiki…Senrei… Selama ini dia selalu bersamaku, dan mungkin menjadi orang terdekatku, tapi aku juga tidak begitu mengerti perasaan ini," kata Rima sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.**

"**Hey, tenanglah. Dari cara dia melindungimu mungkin dia juga menaruh hati kepadamu,"**

"Dia melindungiku… karena dia adalah pengawalku… kamu tidak mengetahuinya, Ichijou-kun. Mungkin perasaan ini tidak akan terbalaskan," kata Rima yang bersandar dibalik pohon yang besar.

"Shiki... menaruh hati kepadaku? itu hanyalah mimpi, Ichijou-san," katanya. Perlahan tubuh mungilnya merosot ke tanah kemudian menutup wajahnya yang penuh dengan air mata dengan kedua tangannya.

***Srakk* **Tiba-tiba sebuah sura dari semak-semak yang ada dibelakang Rima berbunyi. Namun dengan gejolak yang ada di hatinya dicampur dengan isakan tangisnya dia samasekali tidak mendengarkan bunyi itu. Dia bahkan tidak menyadari, bahwa dia dalam bahaya.

"Hmmmm, mitsuketai yo," kata seorang laki-laki sambil mengeluarkan lidahnya kemudian menjilat bibir atasnya seolah singa yang menemukan mangsanya. Perlahan tapi pasti orang itu berjalan mendekati Rima dari belakang.

***Tssskk* **Ternyata tanpa sengaja dia menginjak sebuah ranting yang dapat menimbulkan suara cukup besar hingga Rima mengalihkan pandangannya kearah belakangnya.

"K…Kamu…si…siap…MPFH!" terlambat. Mulutnya dibungkam. Dia memberontak sejenak.

"Mpft… Le..ppas… SHIKIII TASUKETE!" teriaknya cukup nyaring.

"Ri…Rima-chan?" tanya Ichijou yang mendengar suara teriakan barusan.

"Aku harus menolongnya," kata Ichijou sambil berlari menuju suara Rima disusul oleh Shiki.

"Bertahanlah, Rima-Ojousama!" teriak Shiki membuat Ichijou terkejut mengingat sebuah fakta yang baru saja dia ketahui dan itu cukup membuat dia terkejut.

'Ojou-sama? Apakah Shiki selama ini menjadi pengawal Rima-chan?'

"Dia tidak ada disini, mungkin dia sudah kembali ke kamar," kata Ichijou menelusuri tempat yang menurut mereka itu sumber suara Rima. Shiki, yang hatinya masih cemas dengan keadaan Rima masih kukuh untuk mencari Rima.

"I...Itu?" tanya Ichijou sambil menunjukkan sekotak pocky yang berserakan di tanah seperti bekas di injak.

"Ini milik Rima, dan lihat ini jepit rambut milik Rima, sekarang ini Rima dalam bahaya besar," kata Shiki yang mengingat jepit rambut itu selalu dia pakai kemana-mana. Kemudian dia terus masuk kedalam hutan bersama Ichijou.

.~~~.

'Ught..'

"Haaa, sudah bangun Rima-Ojousama?" tanya seseorang yang berdiri didepannya. Dengan sebuah baju yang cukup gelap warnanya ditambah lagi topeng yang dia kenakan semakin membuatnya misterius.

"K…kamu? Kenapa kamu melakukan semua ini?" tanya Rima. Sekarang posisi badannya sedang terduduk disebuah kursi dengan tangan dan kaki diikat dengan sebuah kabel yang siap membuatnya kesetrum listrik yang akan mengalir dari kabel itu.

"Aku? Melakukannya hanya untuk uang, dan melepaskan anakku…"

"Anakmu?" ulang Rima lagi.

"Ya, anakku yang sekarang sedang mengabdi menjadi pengawalmu,"

"Hah? Jangan-jangan kau itu…" lawan bicaranya mulai membuka topengnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Rima agar dia bisa melihat siapa orang yang telah menculiknya.

"Kuran… Ridou…"

_TbC_

Fiction pertama shicchi di fandom Vampire Knight jadi maaf kalau character yang ada di Fiction ini masih rada-rada OOC soalnya susah untuk menempatkan character dengan situasinya -?-. yang mau rating dinaikkan atau diturunkan silahkan beri saran di review.

Leave me a review o

With a wonderful love for Shiki Senri, and my koihibito

KiryuuZero Shicchi Jaegerjaquez


End file.
